In Need of Title
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: Pre-story. Follow a young human woman as she grows up in the pack of inu's, where she learns what it means to have honor, pride, and compassion from her parents. Meet her love, and fall in love with her. But don't stray too close, she has a destiny waiting for her that cannot be stopped.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, the author of this fanfiction gain no profit from this story, I did not create any of the original characters of this Manga, nor do I hold any legal rights to it.**

The forest wept, branches rubbed and bowed creaking in the drizzle of rain coming down and the animals mourned in the shadows as the youkai followed the sprite. It had sought him out, the majestic silver inu living in his den with his mate and young sons. Yet it would not come closer, it would not indulge him in the answer to his question. His booted foot extended before him as he came to a break in the trees. There curled in the gnarled roots of the largest tree he had ever seen was a human woman, barely clinging to her soul, the wisps of it tangled around her and pulsed weakly trying to escape.

Her chocolate eyes opened and she watched as the demon came to her side, his massive figure looming over her in spades. She glanced to the forest around them, mourning heavily like a spoiled child denied a play thing. "Nori*, Inu born from the gods themselves... you came." He inclined his head a fraction to confirm her words. "I am glad for this."

"Why have you summoned me woman-child?" His voice was deep, and hard reminding her of the tree she was nestled up to. She sighed then, glancing into the branches guarding her from the rain and she let tears come to her eyes.

"I have summoned you, son of the Kami, because you seek peace." Her whisper silenced the mourning forest as it waited for her law to be given. The land was wild and it sought its master through the deeds of those walking atop its skin. "I have heard of you, a just lord to your kind and an honorable creature in the eyes of the humans living near you. It is said you seek truth before a punishment is given, and that you are a moral compass to those lost to sin." His amber eyes flickered in acknowledgment of the statements for he could not deny their truth.

"Is it this you wished to tell me, that you brought me from my den and the warmth of my pack to speak truths known far past your forest?" She turned her eyes back down on him, and he took a step back from her in hesitation.

"I summoned you, because I am dying." The forest sobbed then fell silent again as she took in a new breath. "And I wish to entrust my power to you. I want the Kami to bless you with the protection of these lands, that none with ill intent might hurt them." She pulled her arm away from her body and exposed her swollen stomach with a sad smile. "To entrust to you, my daughter who will come to guard the pure and innocent with the blade of a demon in her grasp. These things I have seen, and know to be true." He turned his own gaze up into the boughs of the tree and let his breath out as rain speckled his cheeks. "Take my daughter from my body, my time has come. Raise her as your own so she will know love and honor for her journey, this I entrust you Nori."

The demon stepped to her in the roots, his clawed hand running over her tight womb as she wept. The metallic scent of her blood filled his senses as he cut the babe from her body, as he watched the life in her eyes harden and die out. A soul hovered over the silent infant; who stared up at the male with large blue eyes, brushing it with the purity of its mist before disappearing into the forest around them. He wrapped the newborn in a swath of cloth from her mother's robes and tucked her against his breast, turning and leaving the body to the forest as he headed once more for his pack.

The forest whispered after him in the childish voice of the woman, "Midoriko... Midoriko is born."

**Strange and cryptic opening... hope you guys like it.**

**Nori-Japanese unisex name meaning 1) "ceremony, regalia," 2) ****"code, precedent,"**** 3) ****"model, rule, standard,"**** 4) ****"law, rule."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, the author make no profit from the writing of this fan fiction, nor do I hold any legal rights to the Manga or Anime.**

Asami* swept her golden gaze across the clearing outside their den, ghosting over her son as he played with his bamboo sword, then along the forest and stream bordering them on two sides. At her back the cave mouth yawned open, and to her right the cliffs wrapped like a tail until it touched the forest. It had been a great place to settle when they had mated, Nori had sacrificed much to make her comfortable since the turn of the century. The rain from the previous day that had lead her mate away had stopped midday and the hot sun had burned the moisture from the grass. The forest broke around her mate spitting his stark figure out into the gree field at a brisk pace.

Their son put his bamboo sword into the obi around his waist and ran to greet him, his silver hair waving behind him as he called out in their ancient tongue to his sire. Asami was always jealous of their thick silver hair, her own an inky black that hung to her thighs in curls. Masanori* circled his father's legs jumping and yipping in elation to hear of his travels. It was few and far between when their alpha left them for the wilds, and it always made the boy anxious to hear of the world beyond their home.

Asami smiled down at her sleeping pup as her mate grew closer. Resting her needle and thread in the sewing box she unfolded herself from the cobble opening of the cave. She was starting to wean their pup and he had not taken kindly to the idea, making him fussy when his father was absent.

A scent was mingled with her mate's, and her eyes focused on the squirming bundle wrapped in foreign cloths. Nori came to a stop before Asami with their son standing silently beside them with his eyes focused on the small prize. The warrior Inu pulled loose the fabric and gently held it out to the female, waiting as she gingerly craddled it to her chest. Folding the fabric away she eyed the beautiful baby looking up at her. From the furs beside them the gurgling of their pup came and Asami knelt to show the babies to one another.

"Where is she from Nori-koiishi?" Asami nuzzled the babe before opening her kimono to allow her to feed. She latched on greedily and grunted as she suckled.

"The guardian of the lands just east of here carried her, she is the one that summoned me." He lifted their sons from the ground to look at their new sibling. "She asked that we raise her, and for this I will be given the trust of the land." Asami raised one onyx eyebrow in surprise. "The forest called out to the babe 'Midoriko', if that is the name the forest wishes, she shall carry it."

"Yes, hello little tenshi. I am your kaa-san." Asami smiled down on bright blue curious eyes. "These are your brothers, Masanori and Iwao*. Welcome home sweet girl." The boys stared in fascination as their new sister was burped and put down for her nap.

**Asami: "Morning Beauty"**

**Masanori: "Model of Justice"**

**Iwao: "Stone Man"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, the author, make no profits from the writing of this fan fiction, nor do I own or have legal rights to the Manga or Anime.**

The forest parted around the four arriving inu's visiting the den. Asami glanced to her mate before calling the children in from the field, Masanori herded his younger brother and sister to their mother without question. The three year old Iwao folded his arms and whined before her, not liking to be taken from his playtime, while two year old Midoriko chewed on her sleeve as she curled up beside Asami's fanned kimono. Nori towered over them protectively as his sister and her family finally reached the den.

"It's a sad state that you live in dear brother." Chiharu* purred beside her mate. "Isn't it sad Tadao* that my family is living like savages?"

"Who are your _friends _sister?" The youkai kept his eyes trained on the two males with his sister, scenting them as they watched his sons and daughter. To any looking at the family, little Midoriko was the spitting image of her mother, dark coloring and gentle manner. "I do not like strangers knowing where my den is, so there must be a good reason for you coming here with them. Surely you would not anger me for no reason, you know better." The threat wrapped around Chiharu and sank into her skin as Nori's golden eyes focused on her once more.

"These strapping young inu have found themselves without homes, I was hoping that you would be kind enough to take them into your pack." Tadao spoke up for his mate. Much like Asami he was darker colored than his tiny mate, and no taller than her as well. "Our home is full up, we have no use for them. I figured you might."

"Does it look as though we run a home here? We live like our ancestors unlike you, who toss your lineage to the dirt for the sake of comfort." Nori bared his teeth at the male, causing him to jerk back and submit to the alpha. Chiharu growled at her weak mate, turning to her brother sharply as the two young males cowered behind them on the ground. "Get out of my sight Chiharu, and do not forget your simpering coward of a mate." He pinned the two boys to the ground with his eyes as the others fled.

"Please, we'll leave. We won't ever come back." The younger pleaded looking at his vigorously agreeing older brother. "I'm sorry they brought us here, please alpha, let us go." Nori approached, his shadow falling over the boys as he glared down his nose at them.

"Alright, that's enough." Asami huffed. The boys glanced at her as she shooed the children off to play again and stood from the ground. Walking up to her mate she touched his broad shoulder and smiled at the boys. "Chiharu and Tadao are gone sweetheart." Nori's glare melted away and he grinned at the boys warmly.

"I apologize for frightening you both, my sister and her mate often bring out the worst in me."

"Yeah, one time he even punished Midoriko for being bad because they were here." Masanori called from the stream. Midoriko glanced up at the mention of her name with her large brown eyes focusing on Nori. She grinned and stumbled for them, her tiny legs moving lower than her momentum to reach her father. His large hands wrapped around her tiny ribs and lifted her up above his head, she gurgled and yipped pathetically at him.

"Nori-sama, is she..." The elder stared curiously at the girl.

"She is the daughter to the former guardian of the forest, now she is my own." His hard eyes fell to the boys once more. "She will never know that we are not her parents, remember that if you wish to remain here."

"Of course, Nori-sama."

"Please, I am no lord. Call me Nori." Setting Midoriko back on her feet and watching her run off to join her brothers in 'battle' he focused his eyes on the young boys once more. "You must be a few summers over than my Masanori. What are your names?"

"Come, join us for tea." Asami waved them over to the small fire pit where she set about preparing tea and sewing kimono. "If you don't mind my asking, how were you orphaned?"

"Well you see ma'am, my brother Yuudai* and I were the sons of a general for Chiharu-sama." The younger brother stared down into his folded hands somberly.

"When our father failed to defeat their enemy in battle to the north Tadao wanted him to pack us up and leave, but Chiharu had our father killed. Tamotsu* and I were without a mother and Chiharu was going to have us killed too, until Tadao fed her ideas." Yuudai reached over and touched his brother's shoulder. "They wanted you to kill us, so they could say you want war with them."

"How horrible," Asami gasped. "Well, you have a home here boys, you never have to worry about them again if you swear loyalty to Nori." The boys beamed up at them happily.

"Yes ma'am, we will honor and serve you Nori-sama." Tamotsu nodded. "I would lay my life down for my alpha."

"Hai, I as well." Yuudai bowed beside his brother. Masanori herded his siblings up to the cave where they curled up around their mother's kimono once more. He stood beside his father and looked at the boys who were around his age and smiled.

"Now I have someone to practice katana with father." Masanori felt the large hand of his father settle on his head as the new comers sat up once more. "Welcome to the pack Yuudai, Tamotsu."

"There is no need for formality here boys, we are a family... pack. It is not an aristocracy where we look down our noses at you." Midoriko circled silently around the boys without notice, her tiny hands reaching out and grabbing onto Yuudai's thick silver hair and tugging. With a yelp he reached back and pulled the girl into his lap where he smiled and made faces with her.

"That is Midoriko, my youngest as of right now. Iwao then our eldest Masanori. I'm Asami, or kaa-san." The alpha female rubbed at Iwao's back as he lay curled in the pool of kimono around her on the ground. "Occasionally we head into the villages for fabrics, and other items. Tomorrow Nori and Masanori will take you in and pick up tatami mats for your bedding, and fabrics for new kimono the ones you have on look to barely fit."

"The seamstress cared little for us in your sister's estate." Nori rolled his eyes.

"My sister and her useless human lifestyle." He ground out. "Come on, let's get you settled in the den before we lose daylight."

**Chiharu: "A thousand springs."**

**Tadao: "Loyal man."**

**Yuudai: "Big/large/great hero."**

**Tamotsu: "Defender, protector."**


End file.
